Sailor Moon: Supreme Soldiers
by RockAngel58
Summary: Sailor Moon and the scouts must again rise to face an evil that dates back to the moon kingdom. Can they Stop these foes or will they fail in their quest...
1. Enemies

Serena was walking down the street, coming home from her first day of college when she heard a scream. Her mind was immediately sent into panic mode and she rushed towards the sound. 'Galaxia is gone, I hope this isn't a sailor scout problem,' Sailor Moon thought, fear seeping into her voice. Once she reached the site she gasped in terror at what she was feasting her eyes on.

"So Sailor Moon has arrived," spoke a girl about her own age. She had long flowing Black hair that she let hang loose from her and had the same blue eyes as Serena and she actually looked a lot like Serena. But that wasn't what horrified her, it was the hordes of lifeless people scattered about the streets.

"What have you done!" questioned Serena in outrage.

"Well I drained these people of the all the energy they had Sailor Moon," the girl responded, a satanic smile spread over her face.

"Give it back!" Serena demanded forcefully, "Or I'll have to make you pay for this."

"Bring it on Sailor Moon," she said with a smirk.

"I guess I have no choice then," said Serena, as she pulled out her brooch. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" A mere second after she called the phrase out a light surrounded her and immediately died out to leave none other than Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Moon, protector of this world and righter of all wrongs so n the name of the Moon I will punish you!" The black haired girl scoffed at Serena, laughing maniacally before a black light surrounded her and she was left in a super sailor scout fuku with black being the main color(skirt, choker, collar, boots and pendent color) and yellowbeing the secondary color(bows).

"Your a sailor scout!" yelled Serena in outrage.

"Haha of course I am," she spoke, "I wouldn't be attacking you if I wasn't." She held out her hand in a flash of light a sword appeared. The girl swung the sword around in her hand before settling it and pionting it at Sailor Moon before charging her like a mad woman. Once close enough she swung at Saior Moon, who dodged and then tried to hit her again but Sailor Moon was on the move. Moon moved to kick the girl but she ducked and hit Moon on the head with the flat of her sword.

"Weak bitch," she spat spitefully before using a power of hers on Moon that made it feel like a wave of force was crushing her. Moon screamed in agony when thee attack hit and for seconds was screaming until the attack was released. Once it let off she took deep breathes of air, die to the fact that she was unable to breathe during the attack. The girl quickly hit her with another attack but soon stopped. Moon noticed that the attack was tiring her, perfect. After the girl hit Moon again Sailor Moon immediately summoned her Moon Rod.

"Silver Moon Crystal Kiss!" A ray of yelllow light shot from her rod and magical, energized feathers burst to life around her, attacking her and bringing her to her knees. After the attack, when Moon noticed she was down she collapsed.

"Thought that could kill me?" questioned the girl, standing and looking as if the attack were child's play. She grabbed her sword and prepared to swing on Sailor Moon.

"Mars Flame Sniper!... Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She heard before a red flaming arrow hit her in the arm and burnt her; she managed to dodge Mercury's attack though.

"You witch leave her alone!" Venus yelled as she and the others came running down the street.

"DIE!" yelled hitting the girls with the pressure wave and throwing Mars and Mercury to their feet; the other two managed to sustain with a shield.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!... Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Venus ball approached her at an alarming rate and she cut right through it with her sword and she used her sword to do the same to the dozens of balls of electricity.

"Damnit she's too strong for us," Sailor Moon cursed as she and the others made their way to their feets, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what we can do!" Sailor Mars added, "She is so strong." Meanwhile Mercury was typing away on her compute trying to figure out any apparent weaknesses but found none.

"She seems to be invincible until after an attack," Mercury informed, "But even then-" she was cut off when the girl rushed them.

"Crescent beam smash!" Venus yelled shooting the beam at her. She used her sword to deflect it at Venus who was thrown through the window of a store.

"Mars Fire..." She couldn't even finish due tot he sword that smacked her in the head. Mercury was next and she actually dogded the first ten attacks and was hit only after stumbling over a woman's body.

Jupiter rushed her with a flurry of kicks and punches and hit the girl in the stomach, she then kicked her, causing her to stumble back. The girl soon recovered and came at Jupiter and kicked her in the face, throwing her down. She then hit her with a force wave.

"I can't believe your the unversally renown Guardians," she spoke, looking back at Sailor Moon, who was barely standing.

"Your gonna die today!" she laughed but was interrupted yet again by a flashing ball of lights.

"Pluto Dead Scream!... Neptune Deep Submerge!... Uranus World Shaking!" The attack didn't hit her because she sent it sailing back at the four new guardians.

"Saturn Silent Wall!" she called out and the attack exploded against a wall of invisible energy erected around them by Sailor Saturn.

"See if you can block this!" She hit them with her signature Energy attack and they all fell to their knees screaming at the painful crushing force.

"Poor brats, gonna die like this!" she said before she started cackling and releasing bolt after bolt of energy upon them. But none of them were dead, she could see them still struggling to get up and wondered how they made it through. 'I'm too weak for any energy blasts,' she thought to herself, clutching her sword. "Give up or I'll kill you!"

"Never," spat Sailor Neptuune, "Our Job... is... to protect... this planet." Soon the outer senshi had risen to their feet, ready for more attacks and being attacked.

"Sailor Scouts we can do it... if we combine energy." Sailor Moon said as she and the inner senshi stood. They nodded in assent before starting.

"Moon Eternal Power... Mercury Crystal Power... Mars Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal Power... Venus Crystal Power... Neptune Crystal Power... Saturn Crystal Power... Uranus Crystal Power... Pluto Crystal Power!" they All yelled out one by one, making the stones in their headbands glow. "Sailor Planet Power!" This time they yelled in unison and from Sailor Moon, the anchor point for the energy a beam of changing colors shot at her. She held up her sword in desperation.

"Dark Crystal Power Shield!" A shield erected before her and when the beam hit the blast scattered into many tiny beams that hit the Sailor Soldiers after rebounding. Instead of them feeling pain they began to morph and their uniforms began to change.

"What, what has happened," questioned Pluto.

"It seems we have reached our Supreme and final stages, using the energy beams as a power booster," Mercury explained.

"And it seems it is time for you to pay for your misdeads!" yelled Moon. She held out her hand and from it a wand was summoned. It looked like it was a longer larger version of her Crescent Moon Wand, which she used to defeat Baryl. The rod was long and the handle was white with the tip having a black and navy blue decorated ball at the end. There was a sky blue half oval shapped handle stemming from the rod. The other side had a beautiful red strip pattern around it's edge, from where Navy blue wings sprouted. There was a large golden crescent moon shape at the top of it.

"Ready to die?" questioned Moon as she clutched her staff. "Supreme Moon Joviant Shine!" From the Supreme Crescent Moon Wand's head emitted a shining light. Sailor Moon held the wand above her head and waves of light emmited and flew at their attacker.

"This won't be the last of me!" she warned as she teleported away, narrowly missing the rays of Sailor Moon's attack.

Hey so I know not a lot of story and plot but there will be the next chapter, so stay tuned. Please review! And if you want to know what the eternal moon wand and supreme sailor scouts looks like here is the link:.com/user/stefanolattanzio#p/u/34/sQuv10Bs8Wo , and .com/art/supreme-sailor-moon-scepter-157512151?q=favby:winterprincess88/6028362&qo=86 . And no I am not Stefano, I'm just using his senshi forms.


	2. Family Ties

I know the link didn't work so I'm giving it to you again, sorry about that. Enjoy and comment! This is my first fanfic and anything you can give me helps. Thanks and enjoy! :) .com/user/stefanolattanzio#p/u/34/sQuv10Bs8Wo and .com/art/supreme-sailor-moon-scepter-157512151?q=favby:winterprincess88/6028362&qo=86

The next day the 9 girls, Luna, and Artemis assembled at the Hikawa Shrine to meet and talk about these new enemies. As usual, Serena was late and the meeting only started once she arrived.

"Sorry for being late guys," she apologized breathing heavily in an effort to catch her breathe.

"No problem let's just get the meeting started honey," Trista replied, smiling. She took a seat on the spot left for her around the table.

"So, who are these new enemies? Do you know anything about them?" Luna questioned.

"No one was there to actually talk to her but Serena," Michelle pointed out, causing all eyes to shift to Serena.

"Did she anything about what her goal was or who she was?" questioned Raye, with a slight bit of irritation in her tone. She was probably fuming that meatball head was late... yet again.

"No," Serena replied honestly, "But she said that she was gathering energy. For what, I don't know." Everyone seemed to brood on that thought for a while before someone finally spoke up.

"Did anyone notice that she was Serena's doppelganger?" Amara asked.

"Yeah she did look like Serena!" Mina exclaimed, "Maybe she used to work for some enemy and got some of your DNA and altered herself to look like you, or maybe she is your clone."

"No," Lita refuted, "That is most definitely the dumbest explanation I have ever heard, put the comic books down." Mina stuck out her tongue at Lita, who put her hand in Mina's face.

"You two calm it down," Raye warned, "Amy did you get any readings from her?"

"Yes," Amy informed said, "And my computer recognized the person and her DNA. It seems as though she has faced us before, but not in this lifetime."

"So that means we faced her back in the days of the moon kingdom," Artemis said, absentmindedly.

"Does anyone have a picture of her?" questioned

"I wish we could remember stuff from back then," Hotaru said, frustrated. "Trista is there any way you can..."

"No I don't know her and I can't scan the past or the future to find out about her," she informed, "I apologize. It is against the rules."

"It's fine Trista," Luna replied, "I don't know who she could be?"

"Well, I think we should call it a day," Amara suggested, "There is obviously nothing that we know so..."

"Right, I should get going too!" Serena exclaimed ,"Or I'm gonna be late!"

"Are you ever not late Serena?" Mina questioned as she stood to leave "See you later." One by one the girls began to leave, with Serena being the first to dart out of the door.

Soon the temple was empty and there were none left by Raye, who immediately set off for the fires for some reading.

"All knowing flames of life and justice show me who this girl is and what she is up to!" Raye said, after sitting down, focusing on the fire, and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the fire burst to life. In the picture of it she saw the girl, who was looking straight at her, bowed on her knees.

"Father I have located Sailor Moon and the Scouts," she spoke.

"Good, all we need for you to do is eliminate them and capture her and the Galaxy will be ours my dear girl!" she heard a male voice reply back.

"Yes father but..." she trailed off and stood up, looking around rapidly as if searching for something. Raye began to panic, had she been discovered?

"It seems we have a spy," spoke the man. "So Sailor Mars was able to get a reading, well never mind that." The image in the flame shifted to that of the male, whose face was distorted. He held out his hand and a black beam emitted from it, hitting her and throwing her into the wall. When she regained her consciousness she realized that the fire had gone out.

"Damnit," she cursed, hitting the floor. "At least now we know something." She left the room and went to the main house, where the computer was, and began typing a long email, addressed to all the Sailor Scouts. There was trouble brewing and the main focus of it was Serena.

The next day Serena awoke late, as usual and had to rush to get to school on time. She didn't even get to stop for breakfast, to her dismay. While she was running down the sidewalk her thoughts began to trail to Darien, who was due to come back to Tokyo Tomorrow. She smiled to herself as she thought of him, distracting her so that when she turned the corner she ran right into someone, sending both of them to the ground.

"Sorry sorry sorry, I can't be late," she said, hurrying to her feet and not even looking at the person she knocked down. She made it through the school gates and ran as fast as she could to her homeroom class, making it in right before the bell rang.

"Serena you made it on time again!" Lita rejoiced as her friend entered the room, wheezing and breathing heavily. She smiled before going to her seat. Which was in between Amy's and Lita's and right in front of Mina's.

"Anyway guys Darien is coming back today!" Serena almost squealed when she said that. Her loud outburst were so normal that no one in the class spayed her any attention anymore.

"And Greg will be back in a week," sighed Amy, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Lita gagged at the way the two of them were going gaga over their boyfriends coming back.

"Single is the reaaallll way to be," Lita said, "Endless hot single guys to toy with."

"And to catch herpes from," Amy said, sending the group into fits of obnoxious laughter.

"How dare y-"

"Class," the homeroom teacher Mr. Schulte spoke, quieting everyone. "I'd like to introduce our new student to you. Her name is Melanie and she is transferring from China. Come in Melanie." The door opened and in walked a girl with black hair, blue eyes and... 'Its her!' Serena said to herself in her mind, 'Our attacker is at our school.' Serena looked at the group and they sure enough had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Hello," she greeted entering the room, smiling brightly. "My name is Melanie Takenawa and I'm a transfer student from China and I'm actually Serena's cousin." All eyes shifted to Serena for a brief second before shooting back to the girl and the teacher.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Ms. Takenawa," stated the teacher, "You can sit there." Unfortunately, he pointed to the seat in front of Serena's. She walked to it and took a seat before turning around and addressing the girls.

"Nice to see you bitches," she said in a low voice, "I hope you girls be nice, I'd hate to have to blow up your pathetic little school."

"You may have been able to beat Eternal Sailor Moon and the scouts but the Supreme Sailor Scouts are indestructible so bring it on bitch," Mina said back to her.

"We'll see," Melanie replied before turning around. Soon the bell rang and everyone was off to their first classes. For the rest of the day none of the girls spoke to or saw her, besides Amy, who had chemistry with her and was partnered with her for an experiment.

"Oh my gosh that girl is really evil," Amy said as she took a seat at the table with the other three girls.

"I know, I've never met a bigger bitch than her!" said an unknown voice. When they turned around to see who it was it was Melanie. Hip Hip Hooray! "I see you ladies talking about me and I am flattered but keep your nasty words to yourself Mercury cause Karma is a fat bitch and she always comes back to bite you when you least expect it," she said.

"Looks like Karma got you good because your hair looks like something gone wrong in a mad scientist's lab!" The girls again went into a fit of hysterical laughter started by Mina and the girl walked away, cursing.

The rest of the day passed normally and no one had any problems with Melanie, seeing as though they didn't see her for the rest of the day. At the end of the day everyone got together and headed of to Hikawa shrine to visit Raye and have some snacks. When they got there they eagerly pounded on the sliding doors, awaiting Raye to answer. After about 5 minutes the door swung open.

"Hey guys come on in," Raye said, in her usual priestess uniform. She ushered them to another room where their was snacks and such

"Hey guys so what are we doing here?" Serena asked before the door slammed shut.

"I had a vision," Raye informed, "Apparently our enemies come in numbers... an army actually."

"So this won't be a quick fight," Amy said. Raye nodded in answer.

"And that's not all," she started, "That girl is the head general of the army and her father is their ruler... and-"

"So it's a family? Could they possibly related to the Nega Moon Family?" Mina interrupted. Raye shook her head.

"They would have the mark," Lita added, "But that's not all is it Raye?"

"No," she said gravely, "They want Sailor Moon and they plan on killing us off."

"What!" Mina jumped in outrage, "How dare they think they can just pick us off! We defeated Galaxia!"

"Mina calm down," Amy said, with a calming and soothe but firm voice. I think the best thing to do would be to... BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The girls were interrupted by the sound of explosions and the shaking of the ground. They looked to one another to confirm what they thought... it was time to become Supreme.

"Mars Supreme Power!"

"Mercury Supreme Power!"

"Venus Supreme Power!"

"Jupiter Supreme Power!

"Supreme Moon Power!"

A flash of bright lights and flaring energy filled the room before it all subsided and the five Supreme Inner Senshi remained. They immediately sprang into action, bursting through the doors of the shrine and going outside where they could see 5 men trashing things.

"HEY!" Sailor Mars yelled, catching their attention a dn thats when she notticed that... that all looked alike. Clones. "I am Sailor Mars mistress of the flame and in the name of the planet Mars I shall punish you!"

"And we are the Quintuplets...five identical brothers... with powers and all fight... for the destruction of the Sailor scouts... And the capture of Sailor Moon." 'Good lord they finish each others sentences, how cheesy!' Serena thought in her head. "Attack!"

The boys rushed the ladies with physical attacks, punching, kicking, and other physical means to get close. Sailor Jupiter was fighting with one boy and he charged her like a mad bull and she jumped out of the way and spin kicked him sending him down. He got up, eyes glowing dark green and, to her surprise, shot a green energy ray from his eyes. "Wrath of Jupiter!" She yelled, jumping out of the way. Her right hand began to crackle with electric energy and she held it into the sky. In an instant four lightning stikes burst forth, coming towards her attacker, fusing while traveling through the air. He, in response, shot another beam at her, but her's cut through his and came straight at him and hit him in the chest. The attacl went right through him, literally, seeing as though there was a huge whole in his side; soon though, he collapsed, dead.

"AHH!" Venus yelled as the man came at her, with his hands now morphed at claws that dangerously slashed through the air. He lunged at her and she dropped and rollled out of the way and he tunred around and received a hell across his face! "Venus Heart Trap!" she called out, and began gracefully twirling like a ballerina as she drew a yellow energy heart on the ground around her. In a matter of milliseconds after its completion it slid across the ground so that instead of Venus being inside of it, her enemy was. When he tried to lunge at her light and energy sprang from the ground and he yelled in pain as the light and gold sprng from the ground and shreeded him and seered his skin. He shrieked for mercy but Venus let the attack continue unil her enemy was no more. "And that is how we do it!" she said, flipping her hair.

Sailor Mercury was not faring well against this guy. He had the speed of a viper and the strength of a bull and never seemed to lose stamina. After barely escaping punches she managed to analyze his style and weaknesses and after he lunged at her for a kick, with his super agility and speed , she barely dodged and then launched her attack while he was occupied. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" A blue orb of water materialized in her hand and she threw it into the air only to let it hit the ground and shatter and splash everywhere. The water formed into two ropes that shot from the ground and coiled around her body before shooting out at the boy, separating so that there were 8 strings in total. They rushed him and one by one collided with his body freezing him to an extreme so that the ice was so thick that nothing could break the hold, ever.

"Mars Celestial Fire-" she was cut off by the loud shrill that came from the one she was fighting. Her eyes began to ring and she collapsed to her knees clutching her ears; pretty soon her eardrums would split. She looked up to see him running out of breath! After seconds he stopped and she took that as a chance to attack. "Mars Snake Fire Strike!" she yelled, immediately causing flames to flicker into life and draw a circle around her. The flames of the circle then levitated from the ground and broke apart so that there was one line and that line began to morph and develop until it was a snake. It hissed before shooting out at the man, hitting him in the chest and burning him severely, but it didn't stop there. The snake then wrapped itself around his body, setting him aflame and after seconds of wails of protest he collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Leave me alone!" Sailor moon yelled as she ran into the forest, surrounding the area. The man was on hot pursuit slashing his word here and there, carelessly cutting down trees. She ran as fast as she could but he was still gaining on her. 'What do I do?' she questioned, her mind straying which caused her to trip and fail over an outgrown tree vine. She quickly recovered and looked up to see him looming over her.

"Die you moon bitch!" he yelled out before bringing his sword down. Out of nowhere a red ros sailed through the air and cut him on the hand, making him drop the sword. Sailor Moon looked up too see none other than... tuxedo mask? But it wasn't him it was Supreme Tuxedo mask, which was more like a warrior due to the huge sword and the battle armor.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a woman?" questioned Tuxedo.

"You mother-" Sailor Moon, now up and assembled cleared her throat before proceeding and summoning her wand.

"Supreme Moon Jovial Shine!" she yelled, holding the wand above her head. Rays of light broke out from her scepter scepter and waves of light and energy poured from the scepter. When the waves hit her attacker, he was moondust.

"So I see you bet the brothers," they heard a voice of a girl say, "Well next time your going to die and I will make sure of that!"


	3. First Day

So I've decided to use the ETERNAL sailor scout uniforms NOT the SUPREME uniforms! I just realized I like the eternal sailor scouts better, I'm sorry and I know it throws a loophole but it's my story and it'll still be good. Sailor Moon will also be using her eternal form. So they are eternal sailor scouts not supreme! Attacks will stay the same for everyone(minus the word supreme). Sailor Moons rod will also be the Eternal Tiere. I'm sorry for the sudden change but that form of Sailor Moon is not what I want to use and I don't want to have to redo the story. The story will keep its name. Sorry for not posting, school is hectic.

"My daughter we need to neutralize the Sailor Soldiers and soon," spoke the man, shrouded in darkness on his throne.

"Yes but how do we do so father! How do we finish them off for good?" she was eager and ready to take care of the sailor scouts, who had embarrassed her one two too many times.

"We need to neutralize the Sailor Scouts, specifically the Inner Scouts," he replied, making a smile edge on Melanie's face.

"Then we start by taking out their source of information," spoke Melanie, "Because knowledge is power and the less they have the more of an advantage we have."

"When is Raye going to be here?" Serena questioned looking at her watch. For once in her life she was on time and she and the others had been waiting on Raye who had transferred from her old school to be able to join the girls just in case something popped off with that new girl.

"Raye you late whore!" Serena yelled as she saw Raye running down the street, her backpack slung across her shoulder.

"Shut up meatball head!" she yelled as she reached them.

"Come on before-" Lita cut herself off as she looked at her watch. "we have five minutes or we will be late!" the girls all looked up, eyes bugging out before taking off into a run down the street towards their school. They had five minutes to run six blocks and they had no time to waste. They ran as fast as they could passing up blocks in seconds due to all the physicality of being a sailor soldier. They made it into campus as the gates were closing and didn't stop or slow down, running into the building and to third floor where their class was. They bursted into the room right as the bell rang and tried to catch their breathes, breathing like jungle animals.

"Are you girls OK?" their teacher questioned,

"Yes," Raye answered, "By the way I'm Raye Hino the transfer student who also happens to be the head Shinto priestess at the hikawa shrine!" She seemed a bit too proud(arrogant) when she said that and Serena just grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards a seat, which she was basically thrown into. All the boys seemed transfixed by Raye and the girls... well they were jealous of course. Well all except Melanie, who had her head buried in a book. The Sailor Scouts kept a silent watch on her but said nothing about her, acting regularly.

"Nice to have you Raye," the teacher smiled. Raye nodded and before addressing Serena, who sat diagonal from her. Everyone made idol chit chat and what not throughout homeroom and when it came to for classes to start the girls went their separate ways.

Raye noticed that she was being followed and turned to see the legion of boys following her. She ignored them and kept going, that is until she was stopped in the hall by an arm. She looked to see that the owner of it was none other than one of the school's most infamous jocks(she used her psychic abilities).

"I would appreciate it if you would let my arm go," she spoke with a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Only if you give me your number and your address," he said, sending his cronies into a fit of laughter.

"Number one hell no! Number two not if you were the last man in Earth! Number three you didn't even ask my name you dick!" She spat back, the smile whipped off of her face. She snatched her arm away but was grabbed again by him.

"Do you know your talking to bitch?" Raye was fuming. How dare he call her a bitch! She was so pissed that she pulled her hand away only to use it to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder. 'That combat practice with Lita and Luna actually paid off,' she thought as she walked down the hall.

"Raye Raye!" she turned around to see a girl running after her. It was... Hotaru!

"Hey Hotaru!" she said as Hotaru made her way to her side. "Your like a junior now right?" she questioned. Hotaru shook her head yes and Raye was amazed. The girl had such an amazing growth rate.

"So where you headed?" questioned Hotaru.

"AP English," Raye said, "How about you?"

"Same place," she answered. Raye looked confused, that was a senior class. "Trista works me like a mad woman." Hotaru said. That explained it; Trista valued education almost more than anythign and as Hotaru's legal mother she would definitely be getting tutored, plus school.

"Well that's good smarty pants," Raye said, elbowing Hotaru lightly. Hotaru chuckled lightly before the two of them headed into the classroom. The rest of the day passed without problems with Raye but she did find the constant attention of the boys annoying.

After school she was set to meet the other girls at the Arcade run by Andrew and, uncharacteristically, she was late! She had to meet with the principal and the boy over the dispute in the halls, where she was warned that violence was a suspend-able/expellable offense but that she had also done the right thing in defending herself. It was a 45 minute meeting, which made her about 40 minutes late! She bounded out of the school building like a mad woman and ran at a speed that the top athletes in the school could only wish they had. Too bad she was too preoccupied to notice the person in front of her and next thing the two of them knew they were both on the ground.

"I'm so sorry it's just that I'm so late!" She grabbed the two books she dropped and stood up, holding out her hand for him to grab. When he looked up and into her eyes he looked as if she had been struck with the Sword of Aries... and the feeling was reciprocated. Raye immediately pulled her hand back and a scowl grew on her face, but she was so late that she didn't even speak to Melanie; she just ran.

She reached the arcade to find the girls not there. Knowing they should have been there she walked over to Andrew and asked him for his help.

"Andrew do you know where the girls are?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Sorry they never came her," he informed. Her face literally turned red when he said they. 'How dare they lie to me!' She thought, outraged before stomping towards the exit.

"Bye Raye!" he yelled to her as she left. "Those girls are gonna get it good when she gets a hold of them."

30 minutes Later...

"Hey Raye!" Raye heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see the boy from earlier, with friends too. 'What does he want?' she thought to herself turning around.

"What is it that you want you douche bag?" questioned Raye.

"Oh I don't know revenge you stupid bitch," he said. She knew she couldn't take all of them and for a second she thougt about turning to run but then she felt the presence of others, she was trapped.

"I'm not going to apologize," she spat, not showing any fear.

"Fine then," he replied, "I guess we'll have to handle this the hard way." before she could act she felt a pair of hands wrap around her torso, pinning her arms. Whoever that was then picked her up and carried her to the nearby alley, where she was literally drug into the yard of a vacant house and then into the vacant house. When inside she was thrown to the ground harshly.

"Not so tough now are you Raye!" he questioned. She looked into his eyes to see the symbol of an upside down black moon in them. That was the symbol of...

"Did Melanie put you up to this?" she questioned angrily, scrambling to her feet.

"Oh well she might have mentioned how you pushed her and made her fall today," spoke the boy, "You know we don't like it when you hurt friends of ours."

"Exactly," said the voice of a girl. Raye turned around to see Melanie, smirking at her, with a wicked smile. "I can't believe I got you this easy. All it took was possessing him, putting a fake note in your locker about a meeting and telling the principal about the fight to get you all alone."

"So how exactly am I supposed to do this?" questioned Melanie's cronie.

"You do nothing," she spat back, "I release you." From the bodies of the five boys shot black masses of spirit that merged into one before taking on the shape of a human.

"I'm gonna leave shadow to finish you Raye so too da loo," with that small goodbye Melanie teleported away leaving Raye alone with creature.

"Mars Eternal Crystal Power!" She yelled out, holding up her transormation stick. In a split second she was consumed by a light which resided quickly and left her as Sailor Mars.

"I'm Eternal Sailor Mars, Sailor Scout of-" She was interrupted when the creature held its hand out at her, hitting her with a wave of unbelievable pressure that threw her across the room.

"Motherfucker," she mumbled as she climbed to her feet. When he sent another wave at her she jumped out of the way, leaving the wave to demolish a wall in the house.

"OK, I'm done with you!" she spat, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She held out her hand and fire burst around her forming a red arrow, which she pointed at the monster. She let it rip and it came charging at him full throttle, but he moved out of the way and instead it hit the dorr behind him, sailing outside.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that," it spoke, it's deep demonic voice sounding like a collage of the thousands of peoples voices.

"Oh yeah well bring it," she spat. He ran towards her like a mad man at an amazing speed punching he rin the stomach and sending her flying through a window and outside on the lawn. She heard people scream and kids yelling for their mothers as he came through. She struggled to back to her feet.

"Mars Sanke Fire!" She called out. Flames circled around her body and she shot the stream out at him. It roared to life as a snake as it traveled and this time it landed a direct hit in the leg and wrapped around his body, making him scream out in pain. Soon though, the fire was distinguished, and to her surprise he was still standing.

"Your going to have to try harder than that!" he screamed out, charging her. She was frozen with fear, nothing she did would work on him; she was basically powerless and now he was going to...

"Neptune Submarine Tide!" a voice yelled out, causing a column of turqoiuse aqua energy to burst from the ground beneath him and stopping him dead in his tracks. Raye looked over to see the Outer Sailor Scouts running towards her.

"Sailor Mars are you OK?" Sailor Saturn questioned as she made it to her side. Mars nodded a yes.

"Uranus Space Turbulence!" she gathered yellow energy into a small ball which she held in front of her with one arm. It began to emmit violent waves of yellow energy that crushed any and everything in its path and it gave him a good shot too.

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto yelled out. Purple and grey chords of energy began to swirl around her body and her staff and they clumped together near the ground around her forming a small tornado, barely two feet in height. She then let these energy waves loose on his and he screamed in pain as they savagely attacked him.  
"Saturn Glaive Surprise!" she yelled hoding her glave in the air. It began to glow with a purple light that pulsed before it shot out in a beam towards the creature. It hit and he screamed out, but it was in vain, since he was obliterated.

"Thank god you guys showed up!" Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah," Hotaru said, "You dropped your note when you bumped into MelAnie and I decided to join you. I talked to Andrew and he said they didn't come so I decided to drop by the temple and thats when I heard all the commotion and called the others," Saturn informed.

"Oh! Me having a clutz attack saved my life!" Mars said, smiling.

"Let's get out of here before any reporters or better yet the police come," said Pluto and with that they all dashed away.


End file.
